Reunited at Hogwarts
by Tarantallegra13
Summary: Dramione story! Both are professors at Hogwarts and a bet gone awry has them both scrambling. The two competitors resort to sneaky measures to see who will win the bet.
1. Just like old times

Story: Dramione, M, Both are professors at Hogwarts and a bet gone awry has them both scrambling. The two competitors resort to sneaky measures to see who will win the bet.

Chapter One: Just like old times

HPOV

I worked at Hogwarts as the transfiguration instructor. I had spent a year traveling and thinking about working for the Ministry before deciding that I missed the comforts of Hogwarts. So I sent an owl to headmistress McGonagall and I was immediately offered the post of transfiguration and head of Gryffindor house. I had been working for a few years before the abrupt retirement of Professor Snape and the hiring of my old nemesis, Draco Malfoy.

DPOV

I had spent his years after the war and school in luxury. I was enjoying the money I had collected from being a "War hero" and what was my inheritance. I also created quite a reputation for myself as a player considering I spent most of my time bar hopping at night and going home with various women only to skip out on them in the morning. I heard about the opening at Hogwarts and determined I ought to settle down at least slightly and get a real job as my inheritance was dwindling quickly with my new lifestyle.

HPOV

I heard of Malfoy getting hired as head of Slytherin and Potions Master. I immediately groaned and McGonagall gave me a stern look.

"Miss Granger, I do not wish to lecture you like a student but this rivalry has to stop. Be the mature adult that I know you are and get over the years old rivalry that you have."

"I'm sorry Headmistress. I will behave."

Minerva planned a welcoming dinner for our newest staff member which was required attendance. I dressed in my second best dress robes and I got ready by charming my hair to calm down somewhat. I planned on at least showing Malfoy what he had missed. I had initially dated Ron after the war but he and I moved on after a couple of months; determining it had been proximity which had attracted us. He ended up moving into a new job as the keeper for a new American Quidditch team that was barely keeping in the standings. He was happy though and checked in regularly on his friends in Hogwarts. Harry was working at Hogwarts as Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor and was considerably happy seeing as he also had his wife, Ginny who worked as Flying Instructor. Hermione had been happy as being with her friends but the school reunion was getting to be a little too much for her.

I entered the party and quickly made my way over to Malfoy, hoping to get the introduction over and made a quick and quiet exit.

"Hello, Malfoy."

"Hermione, we are coworkers now, I think we can use familiar first names."

"As you wish Draco. I look forward to working with you. I have actually been doing some research on a few potions over the summer and—"

"Hermione, Hermione, Hermione. I see you are still enthralled with reading, haven't read the entire Hogwarts library yet?"

"I meant potions that could be used in my transfiguration class; or at least in conjunction with a few lessons. I will owl you later. Please, I hope you enjoy the party." I turned on my heel and left, seething at Malfoy and his ridiculous tendencies. I ran into Harry and Ginny who were laughing as they entered together.

"Hey guys"

"Hermione? What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing Ginny. I just love Draco so much and I am so glad for him to be here." The sarcasm in my voice caused both Harry and Ginny to laugh uncontrollably.

"Oh Hermione, you'll get used to it. I'm sure that he will mellow out by the time school starts."

"I hope so Harry. I really do." I fled the party and curled up in my personal quarters with my book, hoping that no one noticed my absence. I expected Ginny might help cover for me at the very least. I slept fitfully that night and I knew the reason was my thoughts had been filled of Draco. I told myself though that McGonagall was right and I needed to get over my childhood tendencies and I vowed to be civil to Draco for my psychological sake.

DPOV

I had no idea what seeing Hermione again would do to me. She had looked absolutely incredible and had definitely grown up since I had last seen her at the end of the war. She had a perfectly hourglass figure and her hair was sleek and shiny, no longer was Hermione the bushy haired girl who slapped me in third year. Unfortunately she didn't seem to want to let bygones be bygones so it was a very slim chance of anything happening there. I would have to work hard to win her into my favor.

I enjoyed the welcoming party and it was good to see my old schoolmates like Harry and Ginny. I had heard about her brother playing for the American Quidditch team and I inquired politely about him. Both Harry and Ginny left with smiles on their faces and continued to mingle in the party. I also talked to Neville about his Herbology work and we promised to get together to collect more potion ingredients and potentially work on some new creations with special ingredients.

I did notice the absence of one person though in the course of this. Hermione seemed to have disappeared after talking to me. I imagined that she was likely hiding somewhere reading a book.

Hermione's look haunted me that night as I traveled to the Three Broomsticks to get a firewhisky from Rosmerta. I needed the consistency of a bar to calm myself down. I saw an attractive woman there and she immediately invited me back to her flat in Hogsmeade. I accepted and we had a wild tryst as she was rather drunk. It was less than pleasurable as I continuously had to rennervate her. After the third time I just left her there and left for Hogwarts, despite having a raging erection. I used her floo network to get myself inside my quarters and used my Pensieve to create a small replica of Hermione. I finished myself off, imagining that I was able to finish in her mouth. I slept well that night, my dreams filled of the luscious Hermione…despite her obnoxious tendencies to read consistently.


	2. The Bet

**AN: Sorry I forgot to mention that I DO NOT own Harry Potter. If I did, I would be wealthy and have a real life. Please Review. They make my day.**

Chapter 2 – The Bet

HPOV

I woke up the next morning and dressed and showered quickly. I traveled down to the Kitchens for a bit of breakfast and was surprised to see that I was not alone. Draco was inside of the room as well, leaning up against the wall munching on a croissant.

"I hoped you'd be here, Hermione."

"Why exactly is that Draco?"

"Because I wanted to apologize for my behavior last night."

"That's funny because I did too."

"Hmm…you can go first I guess."

"Haha. Alright Draco. I am sorry that I was so irritable towards you. I guess old rivalries die hard."

"Well, I wanted to apologize that I neglected to compliment you."

"Compliment me?"

"You looked incredible last night. I just wanted to tell you how grown up you looked and that I was excited to work with you as well."

"Oh. Well. I am glad that you feel that way."

"You mentioned something about old rivalries?"

"Yes?"

"Well do you remember how we used to bet on stuff earlier before when we were in school?"

"I remember how Harry and Ron used to bet on stuff and how childish and ridiculous I thought it was."

"Well, would you be willing to take a bet with me?"

"That depends on the bet…"

"I bet that you can't handle not reading for the next month."

"Does reading in preparation for my student count?"

"No."

"Well I bet that you can't go without sex of any kind for the next month?"

"Does that include masturbation?"

"Yes."

"Why would you make that the bet?"

"Because I have heard of your reputation Draco…and if you are going to deprive me of my love in life, then I want to deprive you of what I determine to be your love in life."

"Alright."

"So what happens if we lose or win these?"

"Well, it isn't a win/lose thing. How about we make it whoever gives into their bet first?"

"Alright, but you still haven't said what happens if we give in."

"I think we'll determine that once we lose. It'll give us time to think and come up with a good punishment. No cheating Hermione! Only read what is necessary for your classes. No more."

"Fine. I suppose it starts now."

"Yes. See you later Hermione." I left the kitchen and headed for my quarters. What was I going to do with my free time now?

DPOV

I left the kitchen and headed for the dungeons. I began planning my lessons. I had enjoyed the interlude of sorts with Hermione greatly. She looked rather nice since she had just gotten up. I liked seeing her in casual clothes rather than formal robes, not that dress she wore last night hadn't been beautiful. Ugh, he had to stop thinking about her if he was even going to think about winning that bet. Before she left, he and Hermione placed warning spells on each other to stop them from breaking the bet. It would have been too easy to cheat otherwise.

I knew it was a traitorous thought to be thinking about a mudblood in a sexual context but I couldn't help it. Besides, after these past few years, I had stuck my dick in so many women that I didn't know the bloodlines of so I kind of started to get over it. However, if my family knew the truth of my life, rather than what I had been telling them was lies from the tabloids, I would probably be disowned and cut off. My plans for lessons were difficult to nail down as Snape had left me nothing to work with. I pushed on nonetheless; the work made me forget about the ridiculous bet I had just made with Hermione. I'm never going to make it long without sex…I wake up with a hard-on practically every morning and before I do anything for the day, I service that. I only have hope that she can't go long without reading considering I remember her as never being out of arms reach from a book.

I guess I could spend time thinking about what to do when Hermione lost the bet. I mean as difficult as this would be, I had no intentions of letting a prideful Gryffindor beat me. I figured I could have her have sex with me…but that would take all the fun out of having her chase me and actually want it. Hmmm…It would be difficult to choose her punishment. I suppose I could always go for the old standby of doing something embarrassing. I had time to think though, Hermione would not give up that easily.

I managed to finish planning the first month of school and I would see how things went and add to the planning after I got more of a gauge of what students were capable of. I decided to tease Hermione and I went into the staff break room and read a book, figuring that she would eventually end up in there for some reason or another. It turned out that I was right. She entered the room and saw me, caught my eye, growled, and turned on her heel and left the room with her nose in the air. As attractive and intelligent as she was, it would be a pleasure to see her fall so far as to want me, a pureblooded Malfoy who would have her begging for mercy.

HPOV

I needed a decent cup of coffee and since my charms were off on getting a good cup, I went to the staff break room to use the special magical coffee machine there. I was not able to order one for myself due to the hefty price tag. However, I entered the room to see Draco there, sipping a coffee and reading _Hogwarts, a History_. I immediately felt my blood boil at the sight of his blatant teasing of me. I couldn't believe he would sink this low to win. If this was how he wanted to play it, let the games begin.


	3. Hermione's Temptation

Chapter 3 – Hermione's Temptation

HPOV

Draco's little show in the staff room gave me an idea for a little torture of my own. I first started walking around the castle more as I had already planned out the first semester of classes for my students. I would frequently wear my more summery clothes which allowed me to show more skin than my robes showed. We had gotten to the castle about 2 weeks before classes so I was allowed to be 'out of dress code' until classes began. I would always be pretty comfortable due to the large number of fireplaces in Hogwarts. I had already made a couple of the male professors a little awestruck. I watched Neville walk into a suit of armor after catching my eye. Filch tripped down the stairs as I walked up the same staircase, not that it took much to catch Filch's eye. I happened to run into Severus as he had been seeing Minerva frequently and he was struck speechless at my presence and nearly walked into the eagle at the entrance to the headmistress's office. I smiled to myself as I proceeded down to the dungeons. I had already planned what I was going to ask for…ingredients to the contraception potion. I figured that should help add to his squirming since he made me so angry by teasing me by reading a book.

I knocked politely before entering the potions room to find no one there. I continued to Draco's private rooms and knocked again on the door. I waited for him to answer and once the door opened, he froze in place. I smiled at him and asked if I could be let in. He silently nodded while stepping aside.

"You know Draco, it is generally polite to speak to your guests rather than stare at them with your eyes bugging out."

"Her-hermione…you you…"

"I what? Oh is my hair messed up? Sometimes those charms just don't hold…"

"No…you look just amazing…"

I smiled sweetly at him and said "Thank you, Draco." However I didn't come here to have you stare at me. I came here because I need some ingredients to brew a potion for myself. If you don't mind can I go into your stores to get some ingredients?"

"Um, sure…whatever you need."

I grinned and walked over as he followed me. I opened my satchel and grabbed the ingredients I needed. As I grabbed the last couple of ingredients, Draco finally realized what I was making and coughed slightly behind me.

"Yes Draco? Is there something wrong?"

"Did you happen to say what potion you are making?"

"No, I didn't but I'd hope the Potions Master would be able to deduce what it is based on the ingredients I've collected…"

"I think it is the contraception potion…isn't it?"

"Why yes Draco it is…do you know what I like best about this potion? It might take some concentration to brew, but it works fast...you know…for the heat of the moment and all…" I gave him a little wink with that last part and I saw his jaw nearly drop open.

"Well, whatever you need Hermione."

"Too bad you can't take care of that problem you have there, Draco…" I glanced down to his pants and he looked down and shifted uncomfortably. "Oh well, off to brew…it was a pleasure Draco."

I left the potions room and nearly dropped my basket; I was so excited how things had worked with my plan and I couldn't wait to get back to my rooms. I figured since I had the ingredients I may as well make the potion. It wasn't like I'd be using it any time soon but I figured it was always good to have a fresh batch. I sat brewing my potion and thought of how proud of myself I was for nearly causing Draco to break it seemed.

DPOV

Hermione was going to be the death of me. I had not expected her to come see me and look like she did. She had been wearing an old Hogwarts skirt which had gotten much too short for her now and a halter top that bared a good part of her midriff. Plus she had been wearing something I knew as "sex heels" as I had seen them on many of the girls that I went home with. She bent over repeatedly while searching my stores for ingredients which gave me a shadow of a glance up that short skirt to where I thought I'd seen a thong. _Damn, who knew Granger was hiding something so hot?_ The outfit she wore hugged every curve of her body and made the dress she wore to his welcoming party look tame. He'd instantly gotten a rather obvious tent in his jeans that she unfortunately noticed.

The fact that she was brewing the contraception potion set off a wave of other emotions in Draco. More heat to his pants that she could use it with him but anger that she might be using it with someone else. I didn't even want to think about who that might be. I was sure that it was no one at Hogwarts and with the exception of Severus, no significant others were permitted on school grounds so I didn't have to worry about that. I realized that it might be easier to get Hermione to hook up with me than I figured. If she was as willing as she looked like she was today, this would be easier than I thought. Unfortunately, this could have been her teasing me for the bet's purposes instead. This bothered me since I realized that I truly did want her especially after seeing so much of her body. I figured I ought to pay her back though for causing me the uncomfortable feeling of a hard on that I could do nothing about. I decided to order her some books I had heard her mentioning. They were due to be delivered in a couple days so she would get her gift then…and we'd see how much she liked my response to her…

**AN: Please, please review! Or at least subscribe! Preview of next chapter...Hermione's recieving of books and beginning plot of revenge! :)**


	4. Draco's Temptation

Chapter 4 – Draco's Temptation

DPOV

I had ensured that the gift I had sent Hermione would be delivered during dinner. We all were required to eat together then and it would cause a stir that there was owl post then, since it generally only came in the morning. I had bided my time despite Hermione's continuous attempts to break me by wearing her skimpiest clothes. I often wanted to relieve myself of the pressure that would grow inside of me each time I saw her. She had stopped wearing the heels which helped somewhat but the clothes she wore still made me gape at her each time she passed me by.

The night finally came when her books were due to be delivered. I had ordered them wrapped in plain discreet brown paper. I had ordered her the brand new books (which had yet to be published) detailing the events of the war. She had heard they were being written as she had been interviewed for some but she didn't know when they were going to be released. I sat at the long staff table and saw the owl fly down to Hermione's seat, nearly landing in her shepherd's pie. He delivered his package and immediately flew off. She lifted the package up with a confused look on her face, glancing around the table, seeing if anyone had their eyes on her telling her that they had given the gift. Since the owl was such a rare occurrence, nearly everyone had their eyes on her. She unwrapped the package and let out a gasp.

"Oh my!"

Minerva looked down the table and saw Hermione with her jaw dropped open and said "what is it dear?"

"Someone has sent me the books detailing the events of the war!"

Madame Pince leaned down the table and said to Hermione "those aren't even out yet, I've written to get a copy for the library, but they aren't being released until right before the Christmas season."

Minerva leaned back while saying "well, Miss Granger, it seems as though someone has their eye on you."

Hermione seemed to sigh to herself as she read the backs of the books with eager eyes. She didn't crack them open and read them though. She looked up at me finally and sent me a desperate glare. If I didn't know her better, I would have thought it was because she had eyes for me. However, I knew this was the look of a woman denied what she wanted most…books. I smiled ruefully at her and winked. Her jaw dropped as she realized that I had sent the books just to torture her. Her mouth closed and she had a fierce look in her eyes. I swallowed thickly and wondered what the brilliant mind of hers was planning.

HPOV

I couldn't believe the nerve of Draco. I mean I realized that he wouldn't just let my torture of him go. I had seen his nearly constant state of erection in the past week and figured he would get me for it somehow. I just didn't expect it to be so difficult to resist his temptation. Ever since I had been interviewed for this book, I had been dying to get my hands on it. I, like Madame Pince had written to find out when it would be available but I hadn't received word back. I couldn't believe that Draco had the connections to get one now and that he sent them to me. The books would be constantly teasing me if I left them out, but I wanted to at least see them if I wasn't going to get to read them.

Draco would pay for this one; I had to plan something that was sure to get him to break. The sooner he broke, the sooner I could read these books. I had to think of something that would send him into overdrive. Too bad I couldn't just sleep next to him wearing nothing, as disgusting as Draco was, I noticed he had been checking me out recently and I could just imagine what that would do to him. Oh. I had an idea. How about I threw a party right before school started? I could call it one last chance and have everyone wear lingerie. It would drive Draco crazy but I could run it by McGonagall before hand and ensure that attendance would be required. I laid down in my bed to go to sleep tonight and I saw the moonlight glint off the gilded covers of the books. I thought to myself _It's only a matter of time…_

**AN: Next chapter is the party! Let me know if you think Draco will break when he sees Hermione in lingerie! Hope you're liking the daily updates!**


	5. Hermione's Revenge

Chapter 5 – Hermione's Revenge

HPOV

I spent all of my waking hours quickly working to throw together the party I was planning. I went to McGonagall's office and she agreed, I'm sure due to her hope that Severus would see her in lingerie as attractive and they could have a fun evening. I was planning on holding it the evening before the weekend before school starts. It therefore would be held August 27th and I had just finished the invitations. They read "Come let your hair down one last time before the students arrive! Come to the Room of Requirement at 8pm on August 27 for refreshments and fun. This is an attendance mandatory event, and dress code is lingerie. Wizards will be requested to wear boxers only and witches may choose their favorite bedroom attire…t-shirts are not allowed! Hope to see you there! Owl your confirmation to Hermione before the 25th so she can hex you if you are planning on ditching out."

I figured the hexing was taking it a little far but I knew it would get responses quicker. I sent the school owls out after they had been addressed and tied to owls. I figured I could just request some special food from the house elves and ask the room of requirement for decorations. I would need an extra fireplace since people would be scantily clad. I wrote all of these specifications down on a piece of parchment so I wouldn't forget my ideas and turned my attention to a catalog I had ordered express owl post. It was a catalog from Madam Malkin's adult collection. I figured I ought to choose something that would make Draco's jaw drop. I figured black would be the best color and I decided on a black romper (see link on profile page). I decided that this showed enough and hid enough that I might feel comfortable in it for a while. I sent in my order and sighed to myself.

_Why am I working so hard to impress Malfoy? I can't believe myself. I never would have thought I would be trying this. It is only for the bet right? I don't actually have feelings for that stuck-up Slytherin, do I? I mean he has been nice, getting me those books and all but I didn't think that meant anything other than he was trying to get me to break…probably he was just desperate for sex and that is what caused his generosity. I don't actually like Malfoy….it is just excitement from the bet that makes me think of him. Besides, the more I impress him, the sooner I might get to read. Oh, what if he loses the bet to me…what if he tries to have sex with me? I never thought of that. I would stop him. I would tell him his attempt constitutes as losing the bet. I can handle this. I am a grown woman after all._

DPOV

I got the owl from Hermione and groaned as I felt my dick twitch in my pants. I had to go to a party in only my boxers? I was going to be perpetually hard. Luna, Ginny, Hermione, all of them had incredible bodies. I wasn't going to be able to stand this. I saw the threat on the letter and replied that I would be attending immediately. I opened my drawers and determined I would wear the silk boxers that I had gotten the year I turned 17 as a gift from my father. They were black with Slytherin green on them and loose enough that they might help conceal the inevitable erection that would be coming my way.

(Party Day still DPOV)

I ate alone in my office that night trying to get the butterflies to settle in my stomach. I headed out to the room of requirement in my cloak and got there to find about half of the staff in attendance so far. I hung my cloak on the wall and headed towards the group of people. Harry was wearing a pair of boxers that magically blinked messages on them like 'the real prophecy lies within' and 'the chosen boxers'. I laughed as he showed them off and headed to get a drink. I grabbed a firewhisky and started drinking. I looked at the women who were here. I saw Ginny wearing a fairly conservative teddy that still made me stare at her. Luna was wearing a silver corset and garters that complimented her skin well. I tried to avoid looking at McGonagall which wasn't too difficult because her and Severus were hiding a corner of the dimly lit room heavily making out. Neville came in the room looking very concerned and revealed a pair of Gryffindor boxers that were plainly displaying his erection. I turned back to the bar and dropped my drink on the counter. Hermione was standing there, easily the most scantily clad woman in the room and she smiled at me. She took out her wand from behind the bar and muttered 'Reparo' and I watched my glass reassemble.

"Sorry about that."

"It's no problem, here have another firewhisky."

"Thanks…this is quite the party."

"Yep. I am actually pretty glad with how it turned out."

She gave me my firewhisky and walked around from the side of the bar allowing me to see her entire outfit and the 6 inch heels she was wearing. I was at eye level with her and looking anywhere but her eyes. She placed her hands on her hips and said "my eyes are up here." I looked at her eyes and realized how bad of an idea that was. She had gone heavy on the makeup for tonight and had smoky eyes which made her brown eyes look even more beautiful. The fire glinted off them and she was smoldering. I thought a request to the room and saw a phonograph appear and waved my wand at it wordlessly. Music started playing and I asked "may I?" She giggled and gave me her hand.

It was a rather slow song so we swayed simply to the music, keeping far enough apart that I wouldn't go insane by rubbing against her.

"So what do you think of this?" she asked me with a glint in her eye.

"Can you not tell?" Her eyes flicked down to my boxers which were not doing a good job at hiding my erection. I spun her in a circle and instantly regretted that as her breasts nearly escaped the small confines they were in. I brought her close to me and whispered in her ear.

"Do you know what I'm thinking?"

"I'm not sure I want to, Draco."

"I'm thinking of how stunning you look right now and how I would love to take you back to my rooms and have my way with you."

"But you would lose the bet."

"It would be worth it at this point."

"What if I said no? I'm not exactly attracted to you Draco. We are just in a bet."

"I bet I could change your mind."

"How?"

**AN: Sorry for the cliffy…but it will be worth it. Next chapter will be a surprise…title is 'oops.' Please review…and the link is on my profile because this won't let me put it here...which I find annoying and frustrating.**


	6. Oops

**AN: This chapter contains a Lemon…if you don't like, please don't read.**

Chapter 6 – Oops…

_Previously…_

"_What if I said no? I'm not exactly attracted to you Draco. We are just in a bet."_

"_I bet I could change your mind."_

"_How?"_

HPOV

Draco just moved closer to me and I could feel his excessively hard dick pressing into me. He pressed his lips to mine and I tried to move back in surprise but his arms wrapped around my waist and neck, holding me in place. I tried to struggle and Draco moved his lips to my ear and whispered "relax Hermione. I just want to try something…"

I relaxed against him since my wand was too far to grab and he was much too strong to fight. I felt him press his lips to mine again and I decided I would respond. I kissed him back and he responded with fervor. His tongue grazed my lips and I granted it entry into my mouth. I had forgotten entirely about the party at this point and fell completely into Draco's kiss. I wasn't expecting to feel anything in return to his kiss. However, this kiss made my toes curl in delight and I pressed even harder against him, trying to convey what I felt. I felt Draco pull slightly away and chuckle softly.

"Perhaps we should move this somewhere more private?"

I turned and looked at the room and saw the other professors (with the exception of McGonagall) staring at us with gaping mouths.

"See you guys later!" I said with a cheery bounce in my step as I took Draco's hand and led him towards my private quarters. I muttered the password as I entered and activated silencing charms and warding ones. I had just set my wand down as Draco moved me to my favorite chair, forcing me to sit down in it and fiercely kissing me. I moaned in response and ran my hands across his well-defined chest. He pulled back from the kiss and sat on the footstool of the chair.

"So you sure you aren't attracted to me Hermione?"

"No, I'm definitely attracted to you."

"You want me to leave?"

"No. Do you want to give in on our bet?"

"What's my punishment?"

"You have to teach your first 7th year class wearing those boxers…only those boxers…you can wear an over robe if you are cold but you can't button it closed."

"I can live with that. Anyone who makes comments will lose points, that's reasonable…ready to help me lose our bet?"

"Absolutely."

Draco picked me up, causing me to squeal and moved me to my bed. I was unceremoniously thrown down onto my bed as he pulled his shorts down.

"Sit up Granger."

"Yes Malfoy."

"Suck it."

My eyes gaped slightly at the very erect dick in front of me and I complied with his command. I eagerly took his entire length in my mouth as he sighed deeply. I had only been sucking him for under 2 minutes when he exploded in my mouth. He pulled out and moved towards me.

"Stand up and strip for me please Hermione."

"As you wish Draco."

I slowly took off the lingerie I was wearing and teased Draco all the while. I peeled it off gently, letting each inch of skin slowly be revealed to his hungry eyes. I slowly pulled the romper down to the ground and he patted the bed next to him. He held my neck gently and began gently kissing me. I felt his other hand travel down my bare skin leaving a trail of goosebumps in its wake. He finally got down to my clit and started gently rubbing it. I moaned quietly in his mouth and he pulled away. He moved down to my breasts and began to knead one while sucking the other. He stopped tantalizing me and I reached over to my bedside table to grab my freshly brewed contraception potion. I downed it quickly and noticed that Draco was already hard again. He ran a finger along the slit of my opening and smiled to me.

"Someone is more than ready for me."

"Please…please…I want to feel you inside me." That was all he needed and he instantly drove into me. I cried out and he just continued to thrust inside of me. After already finishing once it would take him longer for the second time so he started slow and focused on doing deep thrusts that I felt all the way through. His slow torture continued and I sighed in frustration. He stopped moving with but left himself inside of me.

"Is there something wrong Hermione?"

"You are going soooo slow. Finish me."

"Oh, so you want me to go faster…like this?"

With that he immediately began to pound inside me and I was soon writhing and I climaxed quickly after. He continued his onslaught of me and I was soon on the brink again. I felt myself climax again and I cried out, screaming his name in ecstasy. He climaxed with me and I felt him fill me with his juices. He laid next to me on my bed and traced patterns across my body. I sighed and felt his arm go around me. I fell asleep quickly due to my exhaustion.

DPOV

I sighed into Hermione's hair and smiled to myself. It had been worth losing to get to be with her. I fell asleep with a girl who could rival any Veela in my arms.

I woke up a few hours later to see that Hermione was still sleeping and had rolled to the side. I unfortunately was wide awake…as was my dick. I had never woken up a beautiful girl I would consider staying with so it was more than happy to see her. I carefully oriented her body so that she was on her back with her legs spread. I knelt between her legs and began licking her. I felt her start to stir as she began to get wetter. I slid a finger into her opening and her head lifted off the pillow. She looked at me and smiled.

I pulled away from between her legs and I moved up to her face. I kissed her passionately, making her hold my head tightly to hers. I repositioned the lower half of my body and slid inside of her again. She reached over and downed another potion before bringing me back to her lips. I repeatedly grabbed her breasts as I thrust into her. I felt her tighten and gasp against my lips and felt her pulsing beneath me which drove me over the edge and I collapsed against her.

**AN: Hope you liked it. I have one last chapter…the epilogue of sorts…he has to pay up the bet… **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7/Epilogue – Payup

DPOV

I reluctantly got out of bed the first morning of classes. I smelt coffee and opened my eyes to see Hermione standing next to me with a mug in her hand. I eagerly accepted and thanked her. She and I had spent every night and free second we had in each other's company. I knew we would be much busier once classes started and I had fallen so hard for her that I wanted to stay with her as much as possible. Thankfully, she had still consented that we could spend the night together once classes had started.

"You better start getting ready for class, _Professor _Malfoy."

"Yes Hermione. I'll see you tonight?"

"Of course. I can't sleep alone, I'll get much too cold."

She smiled at this and I hugged her to me. She briefly returned my embrace but pulled back. "Don't forget about our bet…I believe you have the 7th years right before lunch?"

"Yes…" I said with slight trepidation in my voice.

"Well, luckily I have a free period then, so perhaps I will stop by and spy. Not that you'll know…I think I have the capability of becoming invisible."

"See you later, Professor Granger."

I reluctantly got out of bed and pulled on the boxers which had been strewn on the floor after last night's events. I grabbed my robes and pants and prepared to greet some of the first years. My lesson to Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff went well enough. I then prepared for the 7th years. As so few continued into NEWT level, it was best to combine them into one class. I stripped down and awaited my class in only my robe and boxers.

HPOV

I slipped into the potions class when the last one had been leaving and I had placed the strongest disillusion charm on myself that I knew. I hid along the back wall in the shadows and tried to stay motionless. I waited as the class filed in, most of them wide-eyed at what Draco was wearing.

"Please be seated and remain silent."

Amazingly, the students did just that. I expected that they remembered Severus' short temper and assumed that Draco would be similar. Draco stood up to introduce himself to the class.

"I am Professor Malfoy. I will be your potions instructor for this year and I expect your full attention in my class. I believe you know how to make potions by now. Please begin to prepare calming draughts. I will then be placing you under a curse so we can test your potions. The instructions are available in your text. If there are no questions, please begin."

One student had his hand raised rather timidly.

"Yes, Nettles?"

"Why are you dressed like that professor?"

"If you must invade into my personal matters, it is because I was warm down here when the first years set their cauldrons on fire."

I nearly lost it then and quickly controlled my laughter. Nettles seemed to nod to himself and he got to work on his potion. I saw Draco visibly relax and I chuckled to myself. I watched the students brew potions as Draco walked around and helped his students. I left with the class and finished my classes for the day.

I entered Draco's private chambers at the end of the day and walked up to him and kissed him on his cheek.

"You did very well, Professor"

"Thanks Hermione."

"I was very impressed by your quick lie to Nettles."

"So you were there?"

"Of course. I wouldn't miss a chance to see your body."

"What do you say to repaying the favor?"

"Oh…so you want to see me and my body now?"

"I would think it's only fair."

"I suppose…"

And with that we continued to explore each other and fall harder for each other than we ever thought possible.

**AN: This is the last chapter. Thank you to all of you who subscribed. My further writings depend on if people actually liked it…which I don't know since I have no reviews. I would really appreciate a review to let me know if this was any good. I actually think this is a pretty decent Hermione/Draco story and not quite like others I have seen. Hope you enjoyed reading! **

**Also, I have an idea for a Hermione centric story but I won't be writing it until I finish a different one I'm working on. I recommend adding me to your author alerts if you would. I would really appreciate that. **


	8. Author's Note

Hello,

This is an author's note telling you that I have posted a new Dramione fanfic that is complete. It is part of a series but stands well on its own. Feel free to read it!

Thanks!


End file.
